A Reflection of Blue Eyes
by mariks1andonly
Summary: Life was perfect for Seto and Joey until that fateful day when tradgedy struck them hard! What will happen to them? You will have to read and find out! Seto&Joey fic! Brief Seto&Yami pairing! Enjoy then please review!
1. The Question

Mariksoneandonly: Hey guys I have a new story for you!

Yami: Great what is this one about?

Mariksoneandonly: Oh Yami shut up!! But if you must know it is about Seto and Joey.

Yami: Am I in it?

Mariksoneandonly: Yes but not as the main character!

Yami: Fine!!!! ! !(

Mariksoneandonly: Oh Yami I still love you!!

Seto: Let's get on with the fic and we need more poptarts.

Mariksoneandonly: (glares at Seto) FINE!!!!!!!

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh yet but I will!!!!!!!!!! 'Thinking "talking ( ) scenes

Story, Reflection of Blue eyes. Chapter 1: The question

(The park)

Seto's POV.

'I can't believe I'm so lucky' Seto sighed. He had a lot on his mind and in his heart. Today he was going to propose to Joey. They had been going out for two years now and they had been the happiest years of his life. As he continued walk he thought some more. 'I am the most fortunate person in Domino. I have a loving brother, a company of my own, a mansion and money, and the person who I love most my puppy, Joey. Seto checked his watch and cried "Holy shit is that the time!!!" "I have to get home to my puppy." Seto swiftly turned around and headed for home and his puppy.

(The Kaiba Mansion)

Joey's POV

'I wonder where Seto is?' 'Hmmmmmm... I could go eat till Seto gets home.' And with that Joey headed for the kitchen and food.

Normal POV

Soon the door opened and in came Seto. Both Mocuba (AN: I hope I spelled that right.) and Joey ran up and glompped Seto sending him to the floor with a shout. "Ouch!" Seto yelled with surprise. "Opps, sorry Seto." Both Mocuba and Joey aid in unison. As Seto stood back up he smiled, a rare sight. "All right you two, settle down." "I got you each some things when I was out." "First Mocuba, I have candy for you and, your first real Duel Deck!!" Seto smiled when his brother toke the deck and jumped up and down with happiness. "Thank you so much Seto!!!!!" he said as he hugged his brother. Seto chuckled. "I'm glad you like it Mocuba." "I created that deck just for you." Mocuba was still jumping excitedly on the ground. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" "maybe later I can play one of you guys?" Seto chuckled again. "We'll see." Mocuba nodded and ran up stairs.

" Now Joey my first gift to you are this." He handed Joey a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie. Joey toke it in his arms and hugged it close. "Oh Dragon tank you!!!"

Joey stood up and kissed Seto's soft, moist lips that tasted so good. He ran his tongue along Seto's lip and quickly gained entrance to his mouth. Their tongues duel for dominance but Seto won. Soon they needed to part for much needed air. After that Seto continued again. "Joey I have one more thing." Seto got down on one knee beside Joey and took his hand. Seto softly began to say as he took a box out of his pocket." Joey," he said." We have been dating for two years now and I have never been happier." He slowly opened the box and took out the ring. "Today I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took the ring and placed it on his finger "Katsuya Jounouchchi, will you marry me?" Katsuya was shocked and happy. "Oh Seto of course I will marry ya!!!" He said and that was the best answer Seto could here. "Katsuya pup, really?" Seto asked. "Ya!" Said Katsuya. So off they went to plan the wedding.

To be continued..........

Please review and please no flames. Ok? Till next time see you next chapter bye.


	2. Wedding Plans

Mariksoneandonly: Hey guys! Hope you liked my first chapter!

Yami: Well I hated it.

Mariksoneandonly: Oh Yami you will be in the story soon!

Yami: Well ok. I want a chapter about me. The gorgeous, sexy, hot, king of games.

Mariksoneandonly: Oh I will. Soon.

Seto: (walks out holding sign) Need more poptarts. Need more poptarts!

Mariksoneandonly: GRRRRRR!!! SHUT UP!!!!!! On with the fic.

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh yet but I will! 'Thinking "talking ( ) scene

(Kaiba Mansion)

Mokuba's POV

' I can't believe my brother and Joey are getting married.' (AN; Mokuba is 9 so yeah.) 'I'll have another brother. All right!!' 'I should go and congratulate them.' And with that Mokuba ran down stairs to find Seto and Joey.

Joey's POV

'I can't believe my dragon asked me' Joey was thinking as he and Seto looked at wedding cakes. 'I love him so muâ. Mmmmm that one looks good.' "Seto," he said I like tat one. Joey pointed to a cake with red and blue frosting and roses on it. It was vanilla with chocolate filling. "Ok." Seto said. 'Wow I am lucky to have a fiancé like him.'

Normal POV

As Seto and Joey began to look at decorations Mokuba came bursting in. "Seto and Joey I am so happy you are engaged!" Mokuba said with a smile on his face. Both Seto and to and Joey gave him a hug. "Thanks Mokie!" Seto said. He was so happy Mokuba agreed with this and having Joey in the family.

Seto's POV

'My puppy needs to come with me to pick out rings.'" Pup, we need to go get rings." I said. "Ok!" He said. He was so excited he was jumping up and down. "Ha ha! Settle down pup. Let's go." "Mokuba do you want to come?" "Ok!" He said. 'I loved my little brother because he was the only family I have left.' "Seto?" Someone interrupted my thoughts. "Yes?" I said. Mokuba was looking up at me. "Let's go bro!" He said with a smile. "Ok." I said " Let's go get some rings and with that we walked to the limo and were on are way to the jewelry store for rings.

(Limo)

Normal POV

"Seto?" Joey asked. "Yes Katsuya pup?" "Are we there yet?" He said with a smile. Seto playfully hit him and they started a playful fight. After a while they started to kiss. As the kiss depend they started to explore each other's mouths they forgot Mokuba was there. He watched as his brother and Joey make out he wondered why they used their tongues? He decided to ask Seto when they were done. ( AN: remember Mokuba is only 9.) Seto and Joey were now so deep in the kiss they did not realize they were there. " Ok." Said Joey.

(In the store)

Mokuba's POV

'I have to remember to ask Seto when we're done. ' I should know because I'm in the third grade.' I smiled.' I will know soon.'

Normal POV

As Seto and Joey were looking at rings and right away they spotted them. One a blue eyes white dragon with a black pearl under its claw. The other, a red eyes black dragon with a clear diamond under its claw. "Excuse me." Seto said. A big man walked out from behind the counter and said in a gruff voice "What do ya want?" Seto walked up and said "How much for those two?" He pointed to the rings and the man said "Those?" "Yes." said Seto. The man reached in to the cupboard and pulled out some keys. Next, he opened the case and took out the rings and put them on the table. "These one's are $4,000 together." He said. Seto moved up to the counter and said "We'll take them." The man pointed to a sign that said, "Only pay with cash please." The young C.E.O glared at the sign sighed and handed the man the $4,000 and they walked out with the rings in hand.

(Limo)

Seto's POV

'I can't believe how much that cost but it was worth it.' I smiled at my puppy and pulled him in to my lap. "Yow!" He cried in surprise. I started to run my fingers thru his when Mokuba asked me a question. "Seto," he said. "Why when you kiss Joey you use your tongue?" I was so shocked by that question I fainted.

HaHaHaHaHa Cliffe I will right more but only if you review.


	3. Druken Love

Mariksoneandonly: Hey guys this chapter is mostly about Yami and Yugi

Yami: Finally!!!!!!! It took you long enough!!

Mariksoneandonly: I know you don't mean that. (Holds up flamethrower) Right?

Yami: Ahhh....... Right.

Mariksoneandonly: Good.

Seto: I still need more poptarts!

Mariksoneandonly: Grrrrrr!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Run Seto run!!!! Now, on with the chapter.

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh yet but I will!!! 'Thinking "talking (scene

(Kame game shop)

Normal POV

"Yami!!" Yugi called "Its time to go to the club!!!" Yami came down the stairs wearing tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and hardly any shirt. Plus, he had on his big boots and all his bangles and one earring. Yugi was drooling. "Yami you look hot!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Thank you aibou. You look sexy your self." Yami said. "Thanks Yami but I don't know." Yami picked him up and kissed his lips. "Of course you do and if one other person even looks at you I will send them to the shadow realm." "Oh Yami I love you." And off they went to the club.

Yugi's POV

'I wish Yami would pay more attention to me." Sigh. 'He's always off in dreamland. Maybe he doesn't love me any more." A tear silently made it's way down my cheek. 'Oh no I'm crying again. I'm such a wimp. I hope Yami doesn't notice.' "Yami are you going to get drunk again?" I asked. 'God I hope so.'

Normal POV

"Oh yes aibou." He said. Yugi was thinking. 'Maybe if I get drunk he will pay some attention?' And with that Yugi decided to get very very drunk that night.

(The club)

As soon as they entered Yami and Yugi headed straight for the bar. "Yugi I didn't know you liked to drink?" Yami said. "Of course I do Yami. I'm not a wimp." Said Yugi. His had was trembling a bit as he took the drink the bar girl poured for him. He took a sip and the alcohol burned his stomach. "Oh." Said Yami. "Then will you play a friendly game of shots with me?" Yami grinned. Yugi gulped. He wanted to get drunk but not this way. Oh well, it works. "Ah.. Ok?" Yugi said. "Good." Said Yami. He called the waitress over and said for her to bring a round of shots. Buy now he figured Yugi was trying to prove he was tuff. (AN: Man is he wrong.) First round. Yugi drinks it down and they go on. Second round. Again, Yugi drinks it down. Third round. Once again they move on. Fourth round. This time Yugi is getting dizzy. Fifth round. This was it. Yugi fell over while Yami finished up the drinks. They were both drunk. Yami payed then went out to call another cab for them.

(Game shop)

Normal POV

Yami set Yugi down and moved to their room. Yugi opened his eyes and called "Yami!" He called. "What!" Said a tiered Yami. "Yami, I have some ideas for what to do tonight." He grinned. 'Oh shit!' Thought yami.

I hope you like it and I will write more soon. Bye!!


End file.
